


Watching the Feast

by Ericca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A weird non-con situation it's explained in the note at the beginning, Asexual Hux, By inappropriate I mean absolutely horrifying, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Please read the warning at the beginning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericca/pseuds/Ericca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren really likes to be fucked. Hux doesn’t want sex.</p>
<p>Nobody cares what the commanders do with the captured enemies of the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Though it’s consensual between Ren and Hux, it’s non-con for the three mind controlled/Force hypnotized captured smugglers who are all killed at the end (we don’t see their point of view at all). This is a fucked-up fic.

For a prompt on the kink meme [here](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10991109#cmt10991109).

 

Hux shifted in his chair as he reread the mission report on his datapad, absent-mindedly rolling the spicy taste of the Corellian whiskey around in his mouth. Ren hated it, the sentimental fool. Hux wasn’t that fond of it either, but at least it wasn’t the sterile tasteless water they all constantly had to drink on the Finalizer. The First Order had very few credits to spare for luxuries.

He refocused his thoughts on the mission. It was somewhat baffling; a group of smugglers had attacked a ship transporting TIE fighters to Starkiller. The troopers on the ship easily managed to defeat them, and even captured four so they could be interrogated after bringing them to the Finalizer. According to Ren’s message after the interrogation the group hadn’t been affiliated with the Republic or the Resistance, nor with any of the well-known criminal organizations. The weird part was: why would they try to smuggle TIE fighters? They were too big and who would want to buy them? They were so obviously related to the Empire that no one in the New Republic or the Resistance would want them. There were others, though, who were less picky and would be glad to have such technologically advanced ships. Or perhaps the smugglers meant to take certain parts of the ships and sell those? Hux had sent earlier a message to Sienar-Jaemus, asking them whether they had to deal with similar attacks recently; he was expecting an answer by tomorrow.

He also started to wonder what took Ren so long. Maybe he got angry at something one of the smugglers had said and slaughtered all four of them, then decided to deal with his arousal on his own. Hux imagined him sulkily stroking his huge dick, cursing his own stupidity for not asking Hux to be there with him. Could Ren even come without Hux there to watch him? Hux liked to think he couldn’t, though knowing quite well what a desperate thing Ren was when it came to sex (or anything else), it was very likely that he was able to orgasm even without Hux’s presence, even if it took him longer and wasn’t (hopefully, Hux thought) as satisfactory.

Thirty-four minutes later Hux got a message that simply said: _You can come now_. Just to spite Ren he first finished looking through some not even that urgent messages. He then put the still mostly full bottle of Corellian whiskey away and made sure not a hair was out of place.

Then he went to Ren’s quarters.

 

Hux still didn’t truly understand what happens to them. Ren had tried to explain after the first time – told him that the Force sort of drew a dark veil over their mind, hiding their own brain from them. Behind this veil – or wall, or in a black abyss; Ren came up with several metaphors as he struggled with his words – is everything that has ever happened to them, every memory and every plan, past and future both fallen from their grasp. They no longer have a sense of self, the place where their identity used to sit now an empty hollow. They don’t fight, because they don’t have anything to fight for. They don’t feel fear or despair, because they can’t understand what happens to them.

The only thing they can understand is that when there is a command they have to obey.

Hux shivered. Felt an unpleasant cold feeling that was very close to fear drip into his stomach. Something must have shown on his face, because Ren added:

“I wasn’t aware you’re so squeamish, General Hux.”

Hux just gave him a nasty look.

 

“What happened to the fourth one?” Hux looked at the three smugglers, sitting on the edge of Ren’s bed, silent and unmoving, their legs slightly apart, allowing Hux to see their erections. They had the trooper helmets on, but otherwise were naked. One of them had a very ugly scar on his chest ending at his belly button. The second had a tattoo of a map of a star system Hux didn’t recognize on his stomach. It looked like the Hudalla system but there were more planets in this map. The third one had a nipple piercing, a little blue stone, but only on the left nipple. How tacky, Hux thought. Otherwise they all seemed to have unremarkable, insignificant bodies.

“He’s dead.” Ren too was naked, his cock half-hard, but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry yet to sit on any dick. His face was pale and relaxed, his eyes clear and calm. He will be a mess later; Hux had to admit to himself he could hardly wait to see it. “I killed him.”

“Why did you kill him?” Hux moved to his chair.

“He said some things I disagreed with,” Ren said vaguely. “But I got all information out of all of them. They worked alone, they weren’t connected to any organization. There was nothing that could have lead us anywhere.”

“I see. Well. The other three still have some use, don’t they?”

Ren twisted his lips into something which could be called a grin for want of a better word, feral brutality on his lips. Hux didn’t smile back, but maybe he did allow his eyes to go a bit pleased.

Hux sit down onto his chair. Usually he spent the whole session sitting. Sometimes he liked to imagine that he was already the emperor of the galaxy, and Ren was a representative of some insignificant planet, sent to pay homage to the magnificent Emperor Hux. He performed a strange form of entertainment for him while Hux watched with bafflement and curiosity from his great throne.

Ren stood above him now in his room on the Finalizer, not as terrifying with his naked body and naked face as he was when he was a faceless shadow built from darkness and trembling red plasma and the nightmares of children. Still, even so bare it was unquestionable that he had a strong and powerful body capable of killing anyone even without any weapon.

“Did you make sure they’re all adequate?”

“Yes, yes.” Ren’s voice, exasperated and impatient, amused Hux. “I washed them and made a medical droid check that they’re not diseased. They all have functional genitalia. It’s all good.”

“Did you get yourself ready too?”

“Yes. Which you missed since you sure took your damn sweet time getting here,” Ren pouted. He turned around so he had his back to Hux. One of his hands found his own ass, shamelessly showing it off for Hux. Three big fingers went easily in and moved around a bit, and Hux saw the copious amount of lubricant glistening around the reddened rim.

“Well, go then, fill yourself up quickly before you finger yourself to an orgasm, you greedy, impatient bastard.”

The other two men were still sitting on the other side of the bed, still motionless like two turned-off droids.

The first one was ordered to move closer.

Ren put himself on display with as much enthusiasm as any whore on Nar Shaddaa, although he was more honest than most of them. Facing Hux, he sunk down slowly onto the dick, and Hux could see it disappear inch by inch. The sight of that alone wasn’t doing anything for him. It was like watching the inserting of a screw, except at least that happened for a purpose: to assemble, to build something. _This_ was only about Kylo Ren’s pointless lust.

Ren was always careful at the beginning. First he needed some… warm-up. Hux let him have it, crossed his legs in his chair and absent-mindedly rubbed the fabric of his uniform on his knee as he stared, unblinking, until the penetration was completed – the screw inserted. There was some small sense of satisfaction watching the man’s balls finally press tight against the curve of Ren’s ass. Hux enjoyed it when things fit together.

He stared at Ren’s dick, then. At this messy-looking thing with its harsh red head, the straining vein on its side and some pre-come already leaking from the slit; it all reminded Hux of some overripe fruit from a jungle planet. Except he had no desire to put his mouth on _this_. It didn’t revolt him, it just made him wonder what made others quiver with desire at the mere sight of such things.

Ren started to bounce on the cock, pale, powerful thighs moving, sure yet inelegant. They won’t start to tremble with exhaustion before the man comes. Ren had a body stronger and hardier than anyone else’s.

“Does it feel good?” Hux inquired.

Ren nodded, panting. Red spread onto his cheeks and his ridiculous nose, but his expression was still mostly clear – though from this distance Hux could not see his eyes perfectly, which were difficult to decipher even at the best moments.

Ren had his back plastered to the man’s chest – this man was the one with the star map, and suddenly the idea of the strange tattoo pressed into Ren’s skin made something bitter climb into Hux’s mouth. He ignored the inexplicable, uncomfortable feeling. He didn’t tell the man to stop being so close.

Because despite their physical closeness, Ren did not melt against the other body.

Hux knew that some considered the great purpose of sex to be the feeling of some kind of union – two bodies becoming one, or some drivel like that. Hux had no idea what Ren was feeling, of course, but to him it seemed, somehow, that even with Ren’s ass keeping this dick inside him, a part of the man’s body now, in a way, part of Ren’s body – there was nothing in this that was any kind of mutual joining.

No, Hux thought. This was a feast. Ren was slowly but mercilessly devouring the man, taking the pleasure given to him thrust by thrust; bite by bite. When the man came – mindless animal instinct driving his hips up and keeping him balls deep inside Ren’s ass for many long seconds – Ren threw his head back, his back arching, whining in delight. Hux shuddered in disgust at the thought of Ren so enjoying this man’s filthy seed coating the inside of his ass – what a struggle it must be to wash that out later! Still, the sight of Ren’s depraved happiness made Hux feel something else as well; not an answering happiness, per se, but still he was glad to be the witness of the secret joy Ren took in this – Hux liked the knowledge that no one but him could ever see Ren’s pleasure. See and survive it.

Ren moved away, stood up with slightly shaking legs. The man was still on the bed, and raised his white helmeted head towards Ren. Hux watched in fascination as Ren reached out towards the man with a steady arm, then curled his fingers. There was a too-loud, shocked cry torn out of the man’s throat that stopped very abruptly as the Force – how was that even possible, Hux thought with a mouth dry with sudden dread – crushed the cervical vertebrae. Hux fancied he could hear the stomach-churning snap of bones, and saw the man crumble onto the floor. This wasn’t as flashy as cutting someone in half with a lightsaber, but it was just as deadly.

Ren, using the Force, threw the dead body at the wall on the other side of the room, where it fell down with a loud thud and remained there. Hux was still sitting, his heart beating too fast, like that of a cornered animal’s, though he knew, intellectually, that he wasn’t actually in any danger. But great galaxy, how could you even hope to protect yourself from something like Kylo Ren?

Ren then knelt down in front of him, resting an elbow on Hux’s knee and raising a hand to grab his chin and turn it so Hux had no choice but to look at him. His touch was gentle, suspiciously gentle – could he read Hux’s mind, or even simply taste his fear in the air around them?

“Hux, you look–“ Hux glared at him. Ren didn’t finish his sentence. His face was still painted with a red blush, and – Hux glanced down quickly – his dick was still hard, curving up and nestled in dark curls. “I want a cock in my mouth now.”

Hux felt the terror leave his guts. “I suppose there isn’t much else your whorish mouth is good for, hm?” Hux raised a hand as well, pressing down on Ren’s plush lower lip, feeling it softly yield under his thumb, getting a bit of saliva on the glove. “A nice thick dick down your throat would make you very happy, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ren whispered, the one little word closer to a whimper than an actual word. Then he added, his dark eyes sparkling with eerie mischief. “Please.” And his pink tongue licked at Hux’s thumb playfully.

The thing about oral sex was, according to the cadets trying to deal with their budding sexuality (Hux’s was a seed which seemed to remain dormant forever), that it was very one-sided. It felt only good for the recipient; the one who did it had to endure it. Either the green cadets were wrong, or Ren was so awfully wanton that somehow he managed to enjoy even an act people weren’t supposed to find pleasurable. His hands trembled in anticipation as he grabbed the base of the second man’s dick – the one with the nipple jewel, and this one had dark brown pubic hair, Hux noticed. He didn’t remember what the first man’s was like. It didn’t matter.

Ren gave the head a few curious little licks, then took it into his mouth for just a moment before letting it pop out, once again lavishing it with tiny kisses. It looked like he was trying to make it feel good for the man, though Hux knew that wasn’t it. Either Ren was putting on a show for Hux, or he truly did love licking dick.

“Why don’t you actually let it fuck your mouth? Afraid it’s too big for you to handle?” Hux taunted as Ren continued to focus on the cockhead, not pulling the dick deeper into his mouth.

“It’s not that big,” Ren murmured before dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. The man’s hips twitched.

“It looks pretty big to me,” Hux said, just to be contrary. He didn’t really know whether it was big or small or average. He suspected (though he never bothered to ask anyone, not even Ren) that his own cock was a normal size and Ren’s was bigger than most, but he could only guess when it came to anyone else.

“Only because you have no practical knowledge.”

Hux rolled his eyes at that, though Ren was not mistaken. Ren took the rest of the cock into his mouth, stopping only twice to adjust to the stretch. Hux supposed this must have been more complicated than taking it in the ass; one had to be careful where to put tongue and teeth, and try their best not choke. He gave Ren about a minute to get used to it, entertaining himself with thoughts of how nice it was to see that mouth, so often mocking and threatening and disagreeing with Hux both in front of Snoke and the officers, now shut up in such an effective way.

“Come on, start fucking his mouth,” Hux ordered the man once he saw that Ren was now comfortably holding the whole dick in his mouth. “Be as brutal as you can, he can take anything. Not just take it; he loves it. You love chocking on dick, don’t you, Ren?” Ren gave a strangled moan, either at Hux’s words or simply because of the cock now mercilessly slamming into his mouth.

“Grab his hair, tug at it,” Hux added as an afterthought. Two hands moved to take hold of Ren’s head. The left hand, Hux noticed, had the middle finger missing; Hux didn’t wonder what happened to it. But something in his chest tightened as he watched someone else’s hands buried into Ren’s fine, horribly lovely hair, and he quickly told the man to instead put his hands behind his back, almost sighing loudly in relief when the hands disappeared from those dark locks. If Ren found this strange, he didn’t bother to stop to ask about it.

Hux didn’t realize that the man with his dick in Ren’s mouth will come very soon, and when it happened Hux could do nothing to stop it. He watched, somewhat annoyed, as the man pressed his cock as deep as it could go, his balls on Ren’s trembling chin. Ren’s throat moved as he swallowed the man’s come, and that was all Hux could see – it looked like any other time when Ren swallowed his drink or his medicine. Damn it. Hux wanted to order the man to come on Ren’s face, wanted to see the stark contrast of the white semen on flushed cheeks, wanted to see Ren’s discomfort as he clumsily tried to wipe the sticky little globs of it off his eyelashes without smearing it into his eyes. Maybe even have some get caught in his dark hair, resembling in a nasty way pale nebulas in the black abyss of space.

Ren, though, didn’t look disappointed with this turn of events. He moaned in shameless delight once the dick was out of his mouth, and moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth. There was a little bit of whiteness on the corner of his ridiculous mouth, his lips now wet and somehow even more swollen and slutty-looking than they usually were. Maybe he sensed that Hux was staring at it, because his pink tongue darted out and took that escaped piece of come back into his mouth.

This time he didn’t snap the man’s neck, simply threw him across the room next to the corpse. Hux could see that Ren’s dick was still hard, oozing out pre-come and looking so hard and flushed it must have been painful.

“We don’t have to use the third one, you can come on your fingers,” Hux offered, though he knew Ren wouldn’t accept it. Just two cocks could hardly ever satisfy him. He shook his head, pulling some of his hair away from his face and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I can take him too,” Ren snapped. He sounded offended, annoyed that Hux would try to hurt his pride like this.

“Lord Ren, my apologies,” Hux mocked, not sounding the least bit remorseful. “I forgot what an insatiable animal you are, a pathetic servant of lust. Forgot how much you need this, how you can barely even live without this. I wouldn’t be shocked if one day you just simply died if you were deprived of being fucked. I would have to stand in front of Leader Snoke and tell him that his perverse beast of an apprentice couldn’t survive without having his starving holes filled–” Ren gave him an unimpressed and uncomfortable look. Hux fell silent. Was that too much? Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned Snoke. Or was it the dying part that upset Ren? Hux tried something else. “I imagine you could take any number of dicks, hm? Wouldn’t matter who it belonged to, as long as it was big enough to stretch your ass wide or choke you? You’d let anyone, even the members of the vile Senate–“

“The Senate!” Ren moaned, and for one horrible, blood-freezing moment Hux interpreted it as a moan of genuine excitement. Then he realized Ren was mocking him, which was only a little better than Ren actually getting off on the idea of being fucked by any member of the New Republic Senate. “Don’t bring the Senate up now. You always get so ridiculous when it comes to the Senate.”

Hux flushed with anger and embarrassment. “Get on your back. Spread your legs.”

Ren moved eagerly. The last man moved to them as well.

It should have been a vulnerable position, but nothing could make Ren truly vulnerable, at least not when it came to this. Ren’s body wasn’t one that could ever be conquered during sex.

“Put his legs onto your shoulders then start fucking him hard,” Hux commanded the third man, and watched the expected struggle as the man pawed at Ren’s ankles, knees, thighs, trying to rearrange the powerful, heavy limbs. Ren had a body as unyielding as durasteel and as unmalleable as the fundaments of the galaxy. When the man finally had Ren’s body in the ordered position he started to fuck into Ren, who threw his head back with a shout then whimpered up at the ceiling, his eyes wide. Shocked-sounding little gasps and moans were pouring out of his slack mouth as the man drove his cock into him again and again.

“No, no, Ren, look at him.” Hux smirked a little, though he knew Ren couldn’t see him. “What do you see?”

Ren raised his head with some struggle as his body was fucked down into the bed to look up at the helmet. It took Ren a few unrelenting snaps of the man’s hips to gather his words, but Hux was a patient man. He listened with amusement and distaste to the wet, dirty sounds of the two fornicating bodies until Ren finally answered.

“The helmet.”

“What kind of a helmet is it?” Hux asked, his smirk widening.

In truth the point was simply to hide the faces. They could have used TIE pilot helmets as well, there were simply a greater number of troopers, and therefore more trooper helmets. Nobody noticed when a few of them disappeared.

“Stormtrooper – oh – helmet.” The cock thrust deep into Ren in the middle of the sentence, and Hux could see Ren’s big beastly body shiver.

“What do you think it would be like, getting fucked by a real Stormtrooper? The glorious Kylo Ren, most lethal weapon of the Supreme Leader, the great nightmare of the enemies of the First Order, letting a Stormtrooper use his depraved, slutty ass? Would you want that?”

“Why not?” Ren’s voice was delightfully wrecked yet somehow he still managed to grit out a coherent sentence, the bastard. “They already serve me on the battlefield – they could serve me _here_ as well.”

And somehow he managed to push the man away with the Force – not to the other side of the room, just off the bed – _and_ finally come at the same time, cock jerking as a white spray of come gushed out, coating his heaving, flushed stomach and chest with a shout loud enough that it seemed to somehow echo even once Ren was only softly panting.

Hux couldn’t help it. He stood up and walked to the bed and sat down next to Ren, who was still on his back, his face so wonderfully different now in his messy post-orgasmic bliss than it usually was that Hux’s heart skipped a beat as he stared down at Ren.

“What a face you have,” he whispered, his voice more awed than he would have liked, almost gentle. “Blushing and drooling and crying. Such a ruined thing.” His hand found Ren’s eyes, brushing gently against his dark eyelashes, catching a little tear. “If someone looked at it now they would know you just got fucked. By three men. No wonder you hide yourself behind your helmet – a face like this, even at your most sober–“

Hux wasn’t sure how he wanted to finish the sentence, so he fell silent. He was relieved when Ren didn’t say anything, just continued to stare up at him. Hux wasn’t even sure Ren was listening to him.

“Kill the other two. I’m too tired. It was a long day and using the Force like this took a lot out of me.”

Hux moved his hands to stroke the sweaty hair off Ren’s forehead. Ren’s eyes fluttered shut at his touch.

“I don’t have my blaster with me now,” Hux admitted. Why would he? He had expected Ren to take care of them, and he felt secure enough on the Finalizer to not bother dragging his blaster with him all the time. He also knew that if Ren wanted to kill him he could do so humiliatingly easily, with or without his blaster.

“Just bite his throat out then. I didn’t know you could be so useless, Hux.” Even with his eyes half closed Ren had a condescending look that made Hux’s blood boil with rage though he also cringed at Ren’s suggestion. He had already taken a shower tonight. “Though, on second thought, it’s not at all surprising.” He yawned then flinched and sluggishly raised a hand to half-heartedly massage at his jaw. Some muscle there hurts, Hux thought. Either from the wide yawn or the earlier dick-sucking. “I have some lethal injections in the refresher, behind the razor and the shampoos. Use that.”

What a dumb place to keep lethal injections in, Hux thought as he carefully moved the way too expensive looking glass bottle of shampoo – the one that made Ren’s hair have that sweet scent when it was freshly washed – out of the way.

He moved to the bodies and quickly and efficiently used the injections. He still found the nipple piercing ridiculous, and he still did not wonder what the story of it was.

“Do you want me to dispose of the bodies?” Hux offered, the silly shard of kindness pulled out of him as he looked at Ren’s sleepy-looking, ridiculous face across the room. While Hux had been in the refresher Ren had moved to lie with his head on his thin pillow and his body under the heavy blanket; he looked ready to fall asleep the next moment. Hux wasn’t looking forward to having to drag three dead bodies through the corridors of the Finalizer until he reached the nearest airlock, potentially running into patrolling troopers or insomniac officers. But he would do it, if Ren told him to.

“Don’t worry about them,” Ren mumbled, so quietly Hux could barely hear him. “I’ll deal with them later.”

“At least wash yourself,” Hux told him as he moved from the dead bodies to the alive body in the bed.

“I will. Later.”

“You’re going to fall asleep with come drying into your ass and three bodies rotting in the same room you’re sleeping in?”

“I’ve dealt with worse.”

Hux didn’t doubt that. Still, the mere idea of the corpses remaining here while Ren was sleeping made him uneasy, despite the fact that he didn’t plan to stay here.

“You can put them into the room next to the refresher,” Ren offered, like he was the one doing Hux a favor by letting him put the bodies away. “Don’t open the other door there, though.”

So Hux went, as if he were a cleaning droid, and grabbed their wrists – only the first one already cold – and pulled them, one after the other, into the room. It was a small, empty place, more like a storage room than a place where anyone could live. There was another door, as Ren had said, and Hux didn’t open it, though he did wonder what was inside as he arranged the three corpses on the floor. What could Ren want to do with them? Some terrible Dark Side of the Force ritual, most likely. Did he have some dangerous, living monster kept in that room which he had to feed with human bodies? Or will he burn them and add them to his creepy collection of ashes? Maybe it was only an incinerator he kept in that room.

Hux threw one last glance at the three corpses, and that glance grew into a longer stare. He had, suddenly, the bizarre wish to take their helmets off and look at them. But he didn’t want to see the very last expression of their lives frozen onto their unknown faces. Ren will take the helmets off, and put them away somewhere until their next session, like he always did.

Getting rid of the bodies was a hassle Hux found no pleasure in. He was glad they won't have to bother with removing corpses with Starkiller.

Hux went back to the bed. He sit down.

“Would you do it to me?” Hux could see the haziness of exhaustion disappear from Ren’s eyes like fog chased away by a cruel wind. Now Ren was alert and wary, waiting for Hux to continue. “If I somehow fail and Snoke decides to punish me with death and tells you to do it… would you use me like that before you execute me?”

He didn’t look at Ren’s face, but he could hear in his voice that he didn’t enjoy Hux’s question.

“The Jedi mind trick and it’s, well, less harmless version only works on weak-minded people. You have a lot of negative qualities, General Hux, but you are certainly not weak-minded. Even if I wanted to do it, it wouldn’t be possible.”

Hux couldn’t help but feel smug at the praise. Still, Ren’s answer wasn’t truly reassuring.

“Ren, you’re attracted to me…”

“Yes. Your face has a certain prettiness when you’re asleep, and even when you’re awake and scowling I find you attractive. You know I think about what I want you to do to me when I touch myself.”

Hux did know that and was fine with it, though he wasn’t aware of the details, and frankly he didn’t want to be.

“So if somehow it worked on my strong mind as well?” Hux felt afraid and hated himself for it. How could it be that after all those times this was the moment he started to wonder what Ren could do to _him_? “You wouldn’t take this one chance before I die to make me do what you’d fantasized about so much before?”

“But that wouldn’t be _you_. It would be just an empty mind with a body that looks like yours. It would make me sad to see you reduced to something like that. If it really came to _that_ , I would kill you as quickly and painlessly as possible and I wouldn’t do anything to you before that. But. I don’t think it will ever come to that. I may not agree with all your methods, but I can admit that you’re brilliant and peerlessly dedicated. If Starkiller works…” Ren swallowed, then gave him a very small smile. “I don’t think you can ever fail so much that my master would rather dispose of you, Hux.”

Hux nodded, feeling more reassured than he had ever expected Kylo Ren could make him feel, though there was still a lingering shadow of doubt in him he decided to try his best to ignore. He knew he had to go back to his own room soon, but he decided to give them just a few more moments. He combed his fingers through Ren’s messy hair and leaned down close enough that he could feel the faint scent of smoke clinging to it. Ren moaned quietly in contentment. “Tomorrow, after the last shift is over, I’ll wash your hair. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I would like that,” Ren whispered. Hux didn’t need the Force to sense that he was very close to falling asleep. He continued to caress Ren’s hair for just a very little while longer.


End file.
